


where were they?

by wolf_lover



Series: where were they? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Underage Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf_lover/pseuds/wolf_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just what the title says.  "Where were they?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one-shot  
> English is not my primary language. If there are some mistakes i'm sorry.

Where were they the night his parents died?  
Where were they when he was placed on the dursley door at night in the bitter cold?  
Where were they when he was dumped as a baby in the cupboard under the stairs?  
Where were they when he was pinched by his cousin?  
Where were they when his aunt slapped him for doing nothing?  
Where were they when he was kicked by his cousin just for sitting in the corner?  
Where were they when he had to cook dinner at age 4?  
Where were they when he had to do chores the list the lenght of his arm at age 4?  
Where were they when he began to bleed from wounds the first time?  
Where were they when he had a hot pan smashed in his face from burning the food the first time he cooked?  
Where were they when he was punished by his uncle for not finishing his chores for the day?  
Where were they when his uncle took interest in him at age 5?  
Where were they when his uncle touched him the first time when his aunt went away with his cousin at age 6?  
Where were they when his uncle beat him with a cane and belt?  
Where were they when scars began to form on his body?  
Where were they when when his bones began to break?  
Where were they when his tears stopped streaming down his face?  
Where were they when is uncle began to rape him at age 8?  
Where were they when his hope began to die?  
Where were they when he called for help and nobody answered?  
Where were they when he blinded by chemicals because the house wasn't cleaned before his uncle came home?  
Where were they when he began to lose the will for living?  
Where were the when he died alone?  
Where were the when he killed himself because the abuse became to much for a 10 year old boy?  
Where were they when his uncle dumped his body?

WHERE WERE THEY?


	2. They were

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The answer to the questions.

They were safe with their family.  
They were celebrating the downfall of The Dark Lord Voldemort.  
They were eating breakfast with their family.  
They were playing with nicer kids.  
They were hugging and loving their children.  
They were watching a game of quidditch.  
They were eating the food their house elf made for them.  
They were using their house elf for doing all their house chores.  
They were taking care for their children scraped knees and hands with love.  
They were given knuts and hugs for the chores they did finish.  
They were wishing their children would be another year safe from the dangers of the world.  
They were too innocent too the evils of the world.  
They were cherishing the moments they have with their family.  
They were playing auror and dark wizard.  
They were brought to the medic witch if the wound was to serious.  
They were given a glass of skele-grow potion an a good nightrest.  
They were being comforted by their family if something went or was wrong.  
They were out visiting diagon ally while peacefull walking down the cobbled street.  
They were telling everyone the story of The-Boy-Who-Lived.  
They were teaching their children about their magic.  
They were watching their parents performing magic in awe.  
They were cheering that Sirius Black was in Azkaban for his betrayel of the Potters.  
They were buying their children their school items they had to use in Hogwarts.  
They were asking themself how the schoolyear would start with Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived.  
They were wondering why Harry Potter adress on his school letter wouldn't write itself.

They were mourning the dead of The Savior of the Wizarding World:Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-LIved.


End file.
